edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderCats (film)
''ThunderCats ''(also known as ''ThunderCats: The Movie ''in the UK, ''Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats ''in Germany, ''ThunderCats of Thundera ''in Netherlands) is a 2011 film adaptation of the Rankin-Bass television series of the same name. It came out on December 16, 2011 and is directed by Daniel Johnson. It is a continuation of ThunderCats of Thundera and takes place after the first half of the first season. Plot In the Thunderian year zero, Earth has been redeveloped and enlarged into Third Earth and several people from other planets relocate. Several communities begin to take shape and one community consisting of cat-like humans called the Thunderians expand the population. 4 millenia years later, a young warrior named Claudius (played by Troye Sivan) opens his father's trusty Book of Omens and accidentally release a mummy-like creature called Mumm-Ra. He tries to get the Book, but is stopped by the warrior's father, who happens to be King of Thundera with his dark pyramid. The father tells Claudius to stay away from the pyramid until he becomes King. 20 years later, Claudius (now played by Will Friedle), now King of Thundera forms a team called the ThunderCats to protect the Sword and Book of Omens from Mumm-Ra getting it. But Grune, a fellow friend of Claudius gets the Book and releases Mumm-Ra. Grune is finally stopped by Claudius and tells Jaga to safeguard the Book of Omens in the Tower of Omens. But Mumm-Ra manages to destroy peace from Thundera. The story shifts to 4028, where Claudius (played by Don McManus) finds his wife (played by Tia Texada) seeing th The story finally shifts to 4035, where Lion-O, Tygra and Claudius are saddened to see that Queen Ariel is finally dead. She is later embalmed and her body moves to the Thunderian Kingdom Palace. In the end of the film, all of the ThunderCats is told that if Jaga did not sacrifice himself, the Third Earth would have been invaded and would have been ruled by Mumm-Ra. They later bury Jaga and walk away from the cemetery. The scene fades to black. After the credits roll, Lion-O sees an FusionFall agent and the agent introduces to him: "I am FusionFall Agent Andrew Edelstein and I want you to join the Ultimate Force." Cast All of the cast members are cast members of ThunderCats of Thundera. *Andrew Peterson as Lion-O: The protagonist of the film and the youngest son of King Claudius of Thundera. **Max Records as Young Lion-O (age 13) *James Peterson as Tygra: Lion-O's older brother. In the rebooted series, he is Lion-O's adopted brother, but in the live-action series, he is Lion-O's biological brother. **Kodi Smit-McPhee as Young Tygra (age 15) *Elaine Patterson as Cheetara: Lion-O and Tygra's friend. Seychelle Gabriel was considered for the role. **Michaela Lundgen as Young Cheatara (age 13) *Andrew Laingtree as Mumm-Ra: The main antagonist of the film. Laingtree said that he would use CGI makeup after seeing Avatar. *Sandy Patterson Laurence as Leopardina: Cheatara's older sister. She is a new character. **Marcella Lundgren as Young Leopardina (age 15) *Drew Daniels as Panthro: A ThunderCat who was captured by Mumm-Ra. *Paul Larkin as Grune: The secondary antagonist of the film. A former ThunderCat who went rogue. *Miriam and James McPhee as WilyKit and WilyKat: The twins who join ThunderCats. *Michael Peterson as King Claudius of Thundera: Originally Vernon Wells (Innerspace, Mad Max 2, Power Rangers Time Force) was considered for the role, but he passed on because he preferred playing villains. Tyler Mane was also considered for the role as well. **Troye Sivan as Claudius (age 12) **Will Friedle as King Claudius (age 32) **Don McManus as King Claudius (age 40) *Jane Peterson as Queen Ariel of Thundera: Lion-O and Tygra's deceased mother who sees them in their dreams. **Tia Texada as Queen Ariel (age 40): Mylene Farmer was considered for the role *Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Snarf: Lion-O's pet. He will be completely CGI. Daniel Kenney who voiced Lion-O in the orginal series and voiced Claudius in the rebooted series makes a cameo as an older Jaga. Production Because of the successul sales of the DVDs, Cartoon Network brought the film rights in 1996. Duncan Albertson, Daniel Shapiro and Andrew Ernst declined to direct the film. Stewart's version On 1999, Alan Stewart was announced as the film's director. According to ThunderCats: Unmade Film, Stewart planned to shoot the film back-to-back with a sequel in 2000 for a July 2001/2002 release. Stewart began shooting in April 2000 and completed in March 2001. Unfortunately, the film and the sequel were later shelved after several executives at Warner Bros. said that the film lacked of action-adventure and told Stewart to reshoot the whole film. Lestrange's version Andrew Lestrange Nguyen's version Charlie Nguyen Anderson's version Peter Anderson Stewart's finalized version After completing the second and final version of his film Johnson's version On May 2008, Daniel Johnson was announced as the film's director. Filming began on October 10, 2010 in Los Angeles, California. The film wrapped production on May 10, 2011 in London, England. Animated spin-off film It was announced on June 5, 2007, that Aurelio Jaro is making a CGI-animated feature film of ThunderCats, based on a script written by Paul Sopocy. In October 2007, Variety magazine revealed that Jerry O'Flaherty, veteran video game art director, had signed on to direct. The film is being produced by Spring Creek Productions. It was originally set for a summer 2010 release,[2] but it has since been reported that the movie is on hold.[3] Concept art for the film has also been leaked online.[4] In 2008-2009, Warner Bros. was in the process of creating a CGI animated film based on ThunderCats. It was rumored to be an original story expanding on the events of the first episode and the film's concept artwork (released in July 2009) contained the main character Lion-O and three locations. A two minute test scene was filmed and presented to Warner Brothers, but the movie has been put on hold perhaps due to the critical and commercial failure of the 2008 movie "Speed Racer" (another Warner Brothers CGI project). Soundtrack The soundtrack is to be released on December 2, 2011. The album track list was revealed on November 11, 2011 at 11am on the official website. Track list Disc 1 #"The Comet Song" (sung by Bjork) #"Without You" (sung by Usher, produced by David Guetta) #"ThunderCats Theme Tune" (composed by Kevin Manthei) #"All Fired Up" (sung by The Saturdays) #"Don't You Dare" (sung by Thunderans) #"I Ain't Talking to You" (sung by Complex) #"When You Believe" (sung by Adrenaline, cover of the 1998 Whitney Houston/Mariah Carey song) #"One Moment in Time" (sung by Complex, cover of the 1988 Whitney Houston song) #"Stay Another Day" (sung by Chasers, cover of the 1994 East 17 song) #"Say Goodbye" (sung by + 5, cover of the 2003 S Club song) #"So Watch Yourself" (sung by Paolo Mentici) #"Classical Funk" (sung by Charlotte Hartgen) #"Wherever You Will Go" (sung by Charlene Soraia, cover of the 2001 The Calling song) #"You Ougtha Know" (sung by Lazarus Lane, cover of the 1995 Alanis Morrisette song) #"Big Night" (sung by Big Time Rush, cover of the 2010 Play song) #"Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" (sung by Marcella Zagota, cover of the 1984 Phil Collins song) #"2 Become 1" (sung by Complex, cover of the 1996 Spice Girls song) #"Videogames" (sung by Lana Del Ray) #"Lovers' Disguise" (sung by Complex) #"Who Says" (sung by Selena Gomez and the Scene) Disc 2: ThunderCats of Thundera EP Singles *"Don't You Dare" is the first single from the soundtrack. Release date On March 21, 2011, Johnson confirmed that the film would come on December 20, 2011, five days before Christmas. But on July 25, 2011, it was moved to April 13, 2012. However, on November 10, 2011, the film will come out on December 16, 2011. The premiere was held on November 11, 2011. Reception The film was universally acclaimed by critics. It has an "Excellent" score of 100% at Cartoon Network.net Sequel Johnson confirmed that a sequel will be made as a spin-off film to Ben 10 and ''Generator Rex ''to rival the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He announced that the film will be coming out on 2013 and it will introduce new characters. Reference